User blog:Fossil Fighter R.B.P./My SSB4 speculation list
With sonic announced for the new Super Smash Bros game I thought to do a speculation page Rules: #this is my opinion, don't riducule it though you can comment over it and i will add on your comment later #This is spec and i dont know everything if I made a mistake, tell me #i dont know that much about F-Zero, Kid Icarus, Metroid because my dad didn't like Nintendo and bought a Playstation I still had a GBA though so any help would be advised #I don't know that much about Mega Man because I had a playstation 2 used for mainly Ratchet and Clank, Jak and Daxter, and Crash Bandicoot. My GBA was used for Pokemon mostly so same thing for #3 Non-spec Characters these are confermed to appear #Bowser #Donkey Kong #Fox #Kirby #Link #Luigi #Mario #Mega Man #Peach #Pikachu #Pikmin and Olimar #Samus #Sonic #Toon Link #Villager #Wii Fit Trainer Fighters I think will Return 99%-0% The original 12 will probally return to the 4th game because they have had perfect attendance since the original and people tend to assoiate them with all the games. #Shiek/Zelda(95-5 chance) because she is an icon #Marth (90-10 chance) because he has had an reference and DLC appearence in FE13 and is the only fire emblem charicter to be consistant #Pokemon Trainer (90-10 chance) because Game Freak is trying to reassure pokemon fans from gen 1 that it hasn't forgot them #Mr. Game and Watch (99-1 chance) because he represents the beginning of Nintendo as we know them #King Dedede and Meta Knight 90-10 chance) because they were playable charicters in Kirby's newest game #Sadly Ice climbers (97-3 chance) because their games are classics #Falco (75-30 chance) because he is an icon #Diddy Kong (80-10 chance) because he is DK's sidekick #Wario (70-30 chance) because it would be taking out an entire franchise from the games #R.O.B. (60-40 chance) again nolstagia purpose Ganndorf (??-?? chance) may be reskinned into Demise from Skyward Sword, be a playble charicter or be cut all together. all others cut but may appear in trophy form Possible newcomers chances 89%-70% #Mewtwo (80-20 chance) lets face it Zoroark probally isnt making an apperance because Game Freak is trying to showcase a new gen and Mewtwo just happens to be the face of gen 6 like Lucario was the face of gen 4 possibly Mewtwo could be a swap charicter who alternates from original form, X form and Y form like Shiek/Zelda are #Chrom (80-20 chance) Chrom is a popular charicter (#1 from all male charicters from FE13 not including male avater) and he probally will replace Ike both in awesomeness and playablity in game he will probally have attacks like Ike did or a entirely new set. Also an arena from his game has been slated to appear in SSB4 #Palutena (75-25 chance) Before Sora Ltd. was dissolved it worked on Kid Icarus: Uprising and was working on SSB4 so that the charicter may have a chance to appear in SSB4 #King K. Rool (70-30 chance) what do Ganondorf, Bowser and King Dedede have in common? They are all slow, heavy and powerful boss charicters. what is King K Rool? A slow heavy and poweful boss charicter. 'nuff said #Little Mac (70-30 chance) Namco Bandi said that they were going to revive old charicters and Little Mac is definatly a loved old charicter and he would be an excellend meele fighter also #Krystal (80-20 chance) unlike Wolf Krystal actually had a fan following and has a difference fighting style than Star Fox Charicters making her a very different fighter than Wolf, Fox and Falco. Possible Possible newcomers chances 69%-40% #Lucina (50-50 chance) Lucina is a child charicter from FE13 and is the result of a new game mechanic which is if two charicters fall in love (S support) they will have a child charicter from the future who is basically a combination of two charicters growth rates and inheirtance of skills. However the appearence of other child charicters appearance vaires but since Lucina is crucial to the plot her appearence is consistance. #Ridley (40-60 chance) unlike other boss charicters Ridly is powerful, fast, heavy and flies making him OP from the gate his moves may be OP also but my idea of moves is based from fan move lists however he was originally supposed to be in brawl if you belive that the ridley glitch was because of that. #Bowser Jr (40-60 chance) basically the right hand man to Bowser and maybe if nintendo makes a long awaited sequal to Super Mario Sunshine that would tip the scale for his to apear #Waluigi (50-50 chance) if wario is in then whynaut Waluigi #any other Sonic charicter (50-50) sonic the hedgehog games have alot of charicters and many of them like Amy, Tails and Knuckles are fan favorites and they have appeared as trophys and cameos in SSBB i really wish personally that espio will appear Fighters that probally wont make an apperance #Zoroark (30-70 chance) Look zoroark is a popular pokemon, I wont lie but with a new gen coming out i really doubt that it will come in but it might make an appearance in trophy or pokeball form in SSBB there was no playable gen 3 pokemon in the game but Raquaza did make an apperance. #Goku (10-90 chance) I'm not kidding i've seen Goku on spec lists and not on the wishlist side, look the dragonball series are popular but he's an ''anime charicter ''and the others are game charicters plus i cant rember a nintendo game with Goku well that's all I have for now but if you can help me by suggesting fighters i will post them if the reasioning is sound Category:Blog posts